A Peculiar Disease
by FosterFalls47
Summary: What happens when a peculiar sickness spreads through the the group of peculiars? Madness. (The point of view changes in each chapter and the character the chapter is being narrated by is included in the Chapter title.) Please Review! I won't be offended.
1. Chapter 1: A Late Night Walk: Hugh's POV

The chilly night air tickles my skin and I fumble with the zipper at the end of my jacket. Claire and Olive look over and see me attempting to zip up my jacket, and giggle to themselves. I glare at them. It's not my fault I haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Jake only showed us once. Jake had just taken us to our second movie at the theater since we've come to the present world, and it was as thrilling as the last time we went. I smile to myself, remembering the first time we all went, and Horace passed out at the sight of a man with a chainsaw seemingly walking straight towards us on the screen.

We pass a young couple sitting on a bench and Horace waves at them politely. Emma and Jake are walking in the back of the group, holding hands. Bronwyn walks behind the little ones, protecting them from the dangers of the night. I'm walking next to Horace, and Millard. Enoch walks by himself in the middle of the group. I groan in frustration when the zipper slides up one of the sides of my jacket, failing to connect both sides. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and Jake steps out from behind me."Do you want me to help you with the zipper, Hugh?" He says, trying to suppress a smile.

I roll my eyes. "This is seriously impossible!" I insist. He laughs and bends down, so his eyes are level to my waist.

"Okay, watch me do it, so next time you can do it yourself," He insists.

"Okay, Mommy," I reply sarcastically. While he demonstrates how to zip a jacket, the rest of the group had stopped and were now chatting next to a small tree. The moon shines down on us, giving a faint glow to everything.

"- And then, boom! It's zipped. Catch all that?" Jake says, standing up.

"Uh-huh,"I reply sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Jake, my foon says it's ten o'clock. Miss Peregrine told us to be home by ten thirty, so we should get going," Emma says.

"First of all, it's called a _phone_ not a foon," Jake says chuckling. "And second, you're right we should probably speed up a bit." Jake and I rejoin the group, and we continue our walk.

"How long 'till we get back to your house, Jake?" Claire quarrels, pushing away a stray red curl that had been bouncing on her face.

"We'll be home in about ten minutes," Jake replied. There is a couple of minutes of silence when out of the blue Horace breaks into a fit of coughing. When he is done, he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and looks up only to find all of us staring at him.

"What, can't a boy cough once in awhile?" Horace comments in a raspy voice. Olive gasps and looks up fearfully at Bronwyn. Bronwyn turns to Emma, her mouth gaping open. Emma blinks, and puts on a fake smile.

"Guys, he was just coughing, so let's all just calm down," Emma reassures us.

"Are you kidding? The last time one of us coughed like that was…" I began to say but stopped too scared to finish my sentence.

"What? Why is everyone freaking out? Why is Horace coughing a _bad_ thing?" Jake turned to Emma, expecting an explanation.

"Well it's hard to explain," Emma says, scrunching up her face.

"No it's not," Olive argues. "Every year, we all get really sick and are peculiarities go haywire." She says.

"Wait, so you all just suddenly get sick?" Jake says, confused.

"No, it usually starts when one person gets sick, and it just spreads like a wildfire," Olive shrugs as if it's no big deal. "It's kind of a really big deal."

"How come you guys never told me this?" Jake says.

"It never really came to our minds as a big deal when we first met you, and I guess when we moved in with you, we just failed to mention," states Millard.

"But once again, Horace was just coughing. So we have nothing to worry about. Right, Horace?" Emma says, turning to look at Horace. Horace breaks into another fit of coughing and leans on a tree for support. We're screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Concerned: Hugh's POV

Finally, we reached Jake's house, and we entered through the garage. When we get inside, Miss Peregrine tells us all to be quiet because Mister and Mistress Portman are asleep. When she sees Horace wheezing she immediately starts shooting questions at us. "Why is Mister Somnusson wheezing?" She asks.

"Oh, he's fine, he's just-"

"He most certainly is _not_ fine, Miss Bloom!" Miss Peregrine interrupts Emma. Horace coughs into his arm. "Look at him! He looks pathetic!"

"He's got the bloody peculiar disease, Miss Peregrine," Enoch says. "Emma just doesn't want to admit it. She has to be all "positive" and whatnot."

"Well, don't just stand there, Mister Somnusson, get over here so I can get a look at you!" Horace saunters over to Miss Peregrine and she asks him how he feels. I don't really know what else they said because I'd wandered over to Millard who was standing in the back of the room.

"Do you think Horace has it?" I say to him. "The peculiar sickness?" Millard's hat begins to bob up and down, which I assume means he's nodding.

"Oh, yes, he definitely has it. This is going to be one heck of a week," he replies to me.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Oh, no, not at all. It has never affected _my_ powers each year it happens. I just feel really nauseous for a few days," He answers. I nod, and Miss Peregrine speaks up for all of us to hear.

"Mister Somnusson is going to stay in my room until he gets better so no one else gets sick," She states. Horace begins coughing again, and Miss Peregrine waves us off. "Now off to bed, all of you."


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast: Bronwyn's POV

_Bang._ "For Bird's sake, Bronwyn, WAKE UP," I sit up, and narrow my eyes at Enoch. "Finally I was about to go get the water hose." He retorts, and sets a dented pot onto my nightstand. I look around the empty room.

"Where is everybody?" I ask. Enoch rolls his eyes.

"They're all downstairs setting the table for breakfast. Now, come on, I don't want Millard eating all of the bacon again," he says, urgingly. And with that, he turns around, and leaves the room. I sigh, and rub my eyes. Claire and Olive kept me up all night last night talking about the peculiar sickness, and I'd barely gotten any sleep.

I slipped on my house shoes that Jake had gotten for all of us when we got here, and ruffled my hair. When I got downstairs, everybody was sitting at the table waiting for me. I plopped myself down in the chair between Olive and Emma, and everybody starts passing the food around the table that Miss Peregrine had prepared for us. When the bacon plate got to Millard, Enoch yells, "Don't you _dare_ do it, Millard!" Startled, Millard looks up, only to see Enoch giving him the evil eye at the other side of the table. Millard ended up only taking one piece of bacon, even though there was obviously enough for each of us to at least get two.

"Where's Mistress and Mister Portman?" I ask, just now noticing the two empty seats at the end of the table. Olive tries to hand me a bowl of scrambled eggs, but her little arms aren't strong enough, and she tilts the bowl over ever so slightly, sending a few chunks of egg tumbling onto the wood floor. I thank her, and take the bowl from her hands..

"They just left for their trip down to Dallas," Jake answers. "You know, to visit our relatives."

"Why didn't you go with them?" says Claire. "Wouldn't you like to see your family?"

"Of course, but I thought I'd stay here with you guys, and keep an eye on things." Jake smiles at her, and Claire giggles, cheerfully. She picks up her waffle and sticks it behind her head. A faint munching sound can be heard.

"How's Horace?" Hugh says in between bites. "Is he actually sick?"

Miss Peregrine squirts some syrup on her plate, and sets the bottle back onto the table. "Sadly, yes, he is sick. I don't want any of you going in there, you hear?" Everybody nods. "Good." Everybody returns to eating, But pretty soon Millard asks the question that everybody's wondering.

"Has Horace shown any symptoms of, you know, the peculiar sickness?" He asks.

Miss Peregrine pauses before answering. "Yes, yes he has. He's… well… He's seeing the future before he goes to sleep."

"Well, so what? He does that all of the time," says Hugh.

"No, no, not like that. When he's awake every five minutes he just stops whatever he's doing, and stares at nothing." Miss Peregrine shakes her head. "It's very creepy."

I shiver. I'd only saw Horace do that once, and it scared the bejesus out of me. And to think that every five minutes he does that… I even get a chill thinking about it. Next to me Olive is eating her toast when she sneezes. That sneeze sends her floating a foot above her chair.

"Good Heavens Olive, did you forget to put your weighted shoes on?!" Demands Miss Peregrine.

"What? No, I can clearly remember putting them on…" Olive looks down and gasps. Everybody immediately looks below her and gasps too.

"You _are_ wearing your shoes," I say, my eyes wide.

"Bronwyn, pull her down," Emma tells me. I reach over and Olive takes my hand. When I give a tug, she doesn't move an inch.

"Um…" I try again, but get the same results.

"What's going on? Why am I not moving?" Olive kicks her legs fiercely. "Get me down!"

"Hold on, Little Magpie," I say, and stand up on my chair. I put my arms around Olive, hugging her tight, and jump off my chair. Olive cries out when she sees that Neither her or I had hit the ground. I gape in surprise, and let go, dropping to the floor.

"I'm stuck!" Olive shouts. "Miss P, I'm stuck!" I sit back in my chair and wonder what's happening.

"Oh, dear, It seems that you're sick too, Olive," Miss Peregrine says raising an eyebrow. "And if you're sick, any of us could be sick." Emma shakes her head and leans it on Jake's shoulder. "Well, hopefully this year's batch of craziness will go by faster than last's." Miss Peregrine stands up, and begins picking up dirty dishes.

"Well at least I've already had _my_ fair share of the sickness this year," Claire reports cheerfully. We all turn towards her, and the room is filled with silence.

"Claire, whatever would you mean when you say you've already had your 'fair share'?" Miss Peregrine asks suspiciously, setting the dirty plates she'd been collecting onto the table. Claire squirms, not liking all of the attention.

"Er… Remember when you guys left me and Fiona with the peculiar animals so you could go save Miss Peregrine?" She says in a small voice. Hugh shifts in his seat when Claire mentions Fiona.

"Of course," Emma answers, scooting to the edge of her chair.

"Well I was sick, and when you guys left I started having symptoms of the sickness." Miss Peregrine raises her eyebrows at this. "My mouth started chomping at my hair for no reason, and Fiona had to tie it up so I wouldn't go bald in the back of my head." Olive laughs, and kicks her feet in the hair. "And then Addison gave me a medicine that made me feel all better again," Claire seems to smile at the memory of it.

"Well, what kind of medicine did Addison use, I've certainly never heard of such a thing!" Miss Peregrine remarks. Claire squeezes her eyes shut, as if she's thinking really hard.

"Um… It was some kind of drink… I think he said it had a flower in it?" Claire opened her eyes, looking at Miss Peregrine.

"Oh, my, I know what you're talking about!" Miss Peregrine grins, and walks out of the kitchen.

"Uh, Miss P?" I get up from the table and grab Olive by the hand. Me, Olive, and the rest of the children walk to the front door where Miss Peregrine is putting on a coat. "Where are you going?" I say letting go of Olive so she can levitate next to me.

"To get the cure, of course," Miss Peregrine smiles, and opens the front door.

"But when will you get back?" Emma asks.

"If I leave now I'll probably get back sometime late tonight. Jake, will you watch them for me?" Miss Peregrine asks looking directly at Jake. She already has one foot out the door.

"Uh… Sure, I guess, but-"

"Wonderful! I'll see you all tonight!" Miss Peregrine says, cutting Jake off mid-sentence. Olive sneezes, and flies up another foot. I reach out and grab her leg. "And somebody get that girl a rope!" Miss Peregrine yells as the door slams.


	4. Chapter 4: Video Games: Millard's POV

"So, do you want to play a video game?" Enoch nods at the big shiny glass machine on on the wall in our room. I sit up from my bed. After Miss Peregrine left, everybody decided to go to their rooms, and lay low until she got back. Bronwyn told Us she was going to stay downstairs with Olive just in case Horace needed them.

"Um, I don't know how to play," I answer. Enoch picks up two of the gadget controllers off of the nightstand and and hands me one.

"I can teach you. Jake showed me, and it's actually quite simple," Enoch insists, and he turns the machine on. I slide off my bed, and sit down on the floor next to him. On the glass of the machine two tiny people were standing on a hill. "If you want to jump, you click this button," Enoch reaches over and presses the button on my controller that has the letter A on it. One of the characters on the glass jumps. I beam at him. What a fantastic machine! Enoch scoots back over, and pushes the buttons on his controller that have the letters B and Y impressed on them. The second character on the glass starts running. After a while I begin to get the hang of it and me and Enoch play for a while, battling dragons, and saving the princess.

Once we were on level eight, Enoch coughed into his arm. I pause the game immediately and look at him. "Millard! Why'd you pause the game?" he yells.

"You just coughed," I say.

"It was only one rinky dinky cough," He says defensively. He coughs again, and all of the sudden starts sneezing. I scoot away from him, and yell for Jake and Emma.

"Jake! Emma! Help! Enoch's sick!" I shout. Enoch falls over, sneezing up a storm. "Enoch, stop sneezing!" He doesn't stop, but rolls around, his face red, as he sneezes. "Oh, no, Enoch!" 


	5. Chapter 5: A Pulse: Hugh's POV

"Jake! Emma! Help! Enoch's sick!" Emma jumps up from the bed and looks at Jake. What is it _now?_

"Did you hear that?" Claire says. "Millard was yelling." Emma and Jake jump off the bed at the same time and rush out into the hallway.

"Come on, guys!" Emma yells. Me and Claire scramble after them. When we get to Millard and Enoch's room Emma throws the door open. Millard is squatting on the floor horrified as a sneezing Enoch tries to get up. All of a sudden Enoch stops sneezing and collapses on the floor motionless. "What's going on?" Emma says as she slides onto the floor next to Enoch.

"I don't know, we were playing on the glass machine and then he was sneezing and then-"

"Calm down, Millard," Jake walks over and pats Millards back.

"That was my butt," Millard mumbles.

"Oops, sorry I can't really see you." Jake and Millard squat down on the floor with Emma, and hunker over Enoch's body.

"Is he alive?" I ask. Me and Claire hang in the background watching. Emma reaches down and feels for a pulse.

"Oh my Bird, he's dead!" Emma shrieks.


	6. Chapter 6: Doomed: Bronwyn's POV

"I'm really bored," Olive says, swaying her feet in the air. She had sneezed so much she was nearly to the ceiling. I tighten my grip on the rope that was tied to her.

"Well, Sweetie you're going to have to be bored until Miss P gets back," I say. We are sitting in the living room watching people act on this big glass machine. I shift my legs into a more comfortable position.

"Well, can we at least go see Horace?" Olive pleads. "I'm already sick." I think for a moment.

"I guess that'd be fine. But if he's asleep, we mustn't wake him," I say, and stand up. Olive hums a song as I pull her by the rope down the hallway. Upstairs I hear yelling. I hope their okay. When we reach Horace's room I knock on the door quietly. "Horace, it's me and Olive. May we please come in?" There is no answer so I push the door open. We see Horace laying in Miss Peregrine's bed staring at the wall.

"Ew, what is he doing?" Olive says above me.

"Horace?" I walk up to the front of the bed. He seems to stare right past me. I shiver.

"Well he seems to be… um, asleep," I say to Olive. "So let's go back." Olive starts to say something but instead sneezes so abruptly she yanks the rope out of my sweaty hands. I cry out, and jump up to snatch the rope, but by now it's too far out of my reach. "Olive!"

"Bronwyn! Help!" Olive shouts, her head bumping the ceiling.

"Oh dear, oh dear," I say, pacing back and forth. All of a sudden Horace jumps up in the bed.

"We're all doomed" He yells. Me and Olive scream at the same time. "We're all doomed!" He yells a second time. "We're all doomed! We're all doomed! We're all doomed!" Horace yells until his voice is hoarse, and falls back into his bed fast asleep. This time with his eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7: Visible: Millard's POV

"I can't believe this, he's actually _dead_!" I say pacing back and forth. Claire sits on the floor cradling Enoch's head in her lap. Emma and Jake are sitting on my bed whispering silently. Hugh is crouching next to Enoch, staring at the dead body. "I knew the disease was bad, but it's never been _this_ bad!" I exclaim. Hugh looks up at me and gasps, falling backwards. "What?" I stare back at him. "What's wrong?!" Jake and Emma look up at me too, just now noticing my yelling.

"Millard!" Emma yells, her eyes popping out of her head. Her cheeks turned red. Jake just stares at me his mouth gaping open.

"What?!" I yell again.

"I can _see_ you!" Hugh yells, standing up. I look down at my body. My complete naked, visible body.

"Good golly!" I yell, blushing. I throw my hands over my crotch, and yell, "I'm visible!" Jake and Emma stand up, still staring at me.

"Uh…" Claire mumbles staring directly where my hands are covering my crotch.

"You blinded her, Mill!" Hugh laughs, pointing at Claire. "You bloody blinded the girl!"

"Don't just stand there!" Emma yells. "Go get some clothes on!" I laugh and rush to my dresser. I reach in a drawer, pull out some clothes, and run out of the room, heading to the bathroom. When I'm done getting dressed, I stare at myself in the mirror. I have messy, sandy blonde hair. My skin is a pale white, and my arms are skinny. My eyes shine a bright blue. I laugh again. I can _see_ myself! The door flies open and Emma, Jake, Hugh, and Claire walk in. "Wow," Emma says smiling at me. Hugh grins and high fives me.

"You look great, Mill!" He says.

Jake clenches his stomach. "I don't feel so good," He stutters, and runs to the toilet. "Bleh!" He groans, and throws up. Emma rushes to Jake's aid and pats his back.

"Take deeps breaths," she says calmly. She looks past me, at Hugh. "Go downstairs and check on Bronwyn and Olive, Hugh," Emma instructs. Hugh nods and leaves the bathroom. I turn back to the mirror and run my hand through my hair. Hellooo handsome.


	8. Chapter 8: A Helping Hand: Hugh's POV

I rush down the stairs, my left hand sliding on the banister. "Bronwyn! You alright?!" I call out at the bottom step.

"Hugh! In here!" I hear Bronwyn yell from down the hall. I run down the hallway that leads to Miss Peregrine's room. The door to the room is already open when I get there so I walk in. Bronwyn is standing on a six feet tall dresser, reaching out towards a rope that is floating above her. When I look up, I can see Olive tied to the other end, waving at me. Horace is laying in bed, staring at the wall. "I can't get her down!" Bronwyn says worryingly.

"I'll help," I say, and as I walk over to the dresser, I stop to wave my hand in front of Horace's blank eyes. No response. "Ew," I mumble. "That's creepy." When I reach the bottom of the dresser, Bronwyn reaches down a meaty hand. "You want me to get up _there_?" I step back.

"I need to lift you up so you can tie this second rope onto the first one," Bronwyn says, holding up another long rope, Identical to the one Olive is tied to.

I gulp."What if you drop me?" I ask.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Bronwyn swings her arm in front of my face again, gesturing for me to grab it. I hesitate at first but in the end take her hand. She pulls me up as if I'm a pillow and sets me down in front of her. Olive's rope sways slowly above us. Bronwyn hands me the new rope, and picks me up by the waist. I'm lifted up close enough to the dangling rope that I can grab it.

"Hey, Hugh," Olive says from above me.

"Hey, Olive. Hang in there, okay?" I say, double knotting the ropes together. As I'm tying, I catch a glimpse of the ground, and my stomach does flip flops. "Okay, I'm finished," I tell Bronwyn. She plops me onto the dresser, and snatches the end of the now extended rope.

"Thanks, Hugh," she says, grinning at me. And just like that she jumps off the dresser. My eyes widen.

"Now you want me to _jump off_?!" I ask, taken aback. Olive giggles, and shakes her head.


	9. Chapter 9: Aflame: Millard's POV

"It's okay, Jake, just sit down, and take deep breaths," Emma says, soothing Jake. Jake climbs off the floor and sits on the toilet seat, breathing heavily. "You good?" She asks.

Jake closes his eyes. "I'm good," He answers. I smile and shake my head. Couples. Claire had returned to my room to watch over Enoch. I'm watching myself comb my hair in the mirror, when I disappear. I gasp, dropping my comb.

"Wha-wha-what _happened_?" I stammer. Great, now I'm reduced back to floating cloths. Emma looks up at me and gives me a half smile.

"Sorry, Millard. I guess it was too good to be true, huh?" She returns back to rubbing Jake's back. That's when his shirt catches on fire. Jake yells out, and Emma screams.

"Woh!" I yell, backing away. Jake pulls off his shirt and throws it to the ground. Together he and Emma stomp on it. When the last of the smoke wisps away we all stand there, breathing heavily. "What just happened?" I ask.

"I don't know, my hands just turned really hot all of a sudden, and the shirt went aflame," Emma shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Emma!" Claire yells from the other room. Emma looks up at me, one arm on Jake's.

"I'll take care of it," I say, and leave the bathroom, heading to my room. In my room, Claire is on the ground leaning on the wall staring with wide eyes at Enoch. Enoch, who is alive, and is in fact _not_ dead. "Wha- Enoch! You're alive!" I shout, and run over to him. He groans in protest but I squeeze him tight, my very _alive_ friend. Pretty soon, Claire joins me and the two of us squeeze Enoch to death. I mean not _literally_.

"Okay, guys get your paws off me," Enoch croaks, and we let go. He rolls his eyes and catches his breath. "What happened?" He asks.

"You died," Claire said. "I held your head in my lap." She looks at me and frowns. "And I saw Millard's-"

"Okay Claire, we get it," I say, cutting her off. How embarrassing.


	10. Chapter 10: Swarms of Bees: Hugh's POV

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Bronwyn, and I jump, and turn around. Horace is sitting up in bed staring at us.

"Gee, you scared me," Olive says.

"You're awake," says Bronwyn. We are standing by the dresser, Olive's rope in Bronwyn's hand.

"Did you see the future?" I question.

"It's a little fuzzy, but I think I recall Miss Peregrine giving us the antidote," Horace says in a raspy voice as he gets out of bed. Bronwyn sighs.

"Good, she gets back safely with the cure. That's news I want to hear," she says.

"Is everyone upstairs?" Horace asks pointing to the ceiling. I nod. "Well, can we go up there?" Horace asks, walking to the door.

"Sure," I answer. "Come on guys," I say to Bronwyn and Olive. Bronwyn looks at the low door frame and back up at Olive who is all the way up on the ceiling. "Here, let's just tie her to the bedpost until we come back," I say taking the rope from Bronwyn's hand.

"I don't know, Hugh," Bronwyn says.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," Olive calls down. "Just don't be too long." I finish tying the rope to the bed, and Bronwyn nods.

"I promise," she replies, and the three of us leave the room. Upstairs Enoch, Millard, and Claire are talking next to the bathroom. Bronwyn and Horace gasp. "Millard, you're visible!" Bronwyn states. Millard looks down at himself.

"Hey! I am!" He says cheerfully, and pumps his fists in the air. _Crash!_ The bathroom door flies open and Emma and Jake run out, shouting. Behind them, the bathroom is in flames.

"What did you guys _do_?!" Bronwyn yells. Jake slams the door shut and spins around to face us.

"Emma is out of control," he answers. Emma nods her head furiously, in agreement.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?' Enoch asks. Jake ignores the question and turns to Emma.

"I'm going to go get you some oven mitts. Try to put out the fire," he instructs. Emma nods and repeats the instructions to us. Jake runs downstairs to the kitchen while Bronwyn, Emma, and I barge into the bathroom. Fire is everywhere. I sprint across the flames and turn the shower on. Bronwyn grabs a towel and tries to douse the flames. Emma snatches a cup off the counter and fills it with water, then pouring it over the fiery rug. I unhook the shower head and start spraying water all over the bathroom. When the flames are out, we walk out of the bathroom, ash smeared all over our faces and clothes. Everybody stares at us for a minute, and then Jake appears at the top of the stairs, two oven mitts in hand. Emma rushes over and takes the oven mitts, slipping them over her ashy hands.

"Is everybody okay?" He asks, catching his breathe. Everybody says yes in unison. I turn and look at Horace, who is staring blank eyed at the wall again. Still creepy.

"Where's Olive?" Claire asks, peeking out from behind Bronwyn.

"She's downstairs," Bronwyn says, looking down at the little one. "In Miss P's room." I cough into my arm, and a bee zips out, flying around the room. It flies over to Enoch and attacks his nose.

"Ow!" Enoch yells, and swats the bee to the ground. "It stung me!" He glares at me. "Why'd you do that, Hugh?" Everybody looks at me.

"I didn't do that-" I begin to say, but I cough into my arm again, and six or seven more of my bees begin to fly around the room, stinging people.

"Hugh!" Emma yells. "Stop it." I start coughing again. What's going on? I make eye contact with Jake, and send him a signal with my eyes. _Run._

"Everybody run!" Jake yells. My mouth seems to stretch open into a giant O, and swarms of bees begin shooting out, buzzing wildly. I see Millard dragging Horace into a room, and Claire screaming behind them. Enoch is shoving Jake, yelling at him to get moving, and Emma and Bronwyn are close on their tale. That's the last I see of my friends as bee's swarm my vision. They're everywhere. And I can't do anything to stop them.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe Room: Millard's POV

"Close the door!" I yell. We trample over each other into a room, and Claire speeds past us into the closet. Horace screams when bees started stinging him all over his face. I close the door, smashing some oncoming bees in the process. As Horace dances around the room swatting the air I grab a pair of dirty pajama pants from the floor, and stuff it under the crack at the bottom of the door.

Horace jumps behind one of the beds in the room. "Kill 'em, Millard! They're in here!" He yells, frightened. I sigh, and swat a few stray bees buzzing around the room.

"Are you going to help me?" I ask, smashing a bee on the wall with a shoe.

"Are you kidding me?" He says. "They've already turned me red as a tomato!" I ignore him and turn to the closet.

"Are you alright, Claire?" I ask, and creak the closet door open. Claire sits in the corner of the closet, hiding behind a laundry basket.

"Are they gone?" she whispers.

"Yeah, we're okay, now," I answer. She smiles and crawls under my legs into the room.

"Where's everyone else?" She asks, looking around the room.

"Hopefuly safe in another, room," I answer. "Horace," I say turning to the bed. "The bees aren't in here any more."

Claire walks over to the bed and peers over the side. "Is he zoned out?" I ask.

"Yeah," Claire replies, shaking her head. "How creepy."


	12. Chapter 12: The Window: Olive's POV

I float in anticipation, waiting for Bronwyn to come back. This is very boring. Bronwyn said she'd be right back. She promised. I sneeze into my arm six times, and float up to the ceiling, the long, slack rope now going taut. A bird flies over to the window that's level to me and pecks at the glass. "Hello, little birdie," I say, floating over to it, and tap the glass where it's hovering. When I get closer to it, I notice it has blue feathers, and dark black legs. "I'll call you Adeline," I say sweetly. "Is that alright?" Adeline flies around in circles in reply. I giggle. What a silly bird. The bird taps the glass with it's beak, furiously, as if it's trying to tell me something. "What is it, Adeline?" I start to hear a faint buzzing, and turn to see a few bees fly into the room. They zip right towards me, and I cry out as they sting me all over. The bird taps the glass wildly. It's warning me, I realize, and that's when I see the biggest swarm of bees I've ever seen streaming down the hallway, coming my way.

I spin back around, and begin working furiously at the latches of the window. The first latch unlocks, and I move on to the next. Adeline pecks at the glass. Bees swarm in around me, and I scream. "Adeline! Help!" I yell, and the last latch unclasps. I push the window open with all my strength, and begin to float out, but jerk to a stop. I look down. I'm still tied to the rope! I reach down and try to unbind myself, but it's too tight. I scream louder, as sharp pains erupt around me, bees attacking me from everywhere. What's _happening?!_ Where did these bees _come from?!_

I'm floating there, sure this is how I'll die, when I feel a scratching sensation on my waist. I steal a quick glimpse down through the swarm of bees, and see- Adeline! She's ripping viciously at the rope, trying to set me free. All of a sudden the rope snaps, and I rise out of the cloud of bees. Adeline flaps her wings next to me as I push myself out the window, floating into the breezy autumn air.


	13. Chapter 13: One Brave Soul: Emma's POV

I lean my head against Jake's chest and close my eyes. "You're not going to sleep are you?" Enoch says from the bed he's perched on. I open my eyes right back up, and glare at him. "Or are you just trying to touch Jacob's naked chest?" Enoch laughs, mockingly. My cheeks turn red, and I jump up, getting ready to melt his face off, but remember I have these stupid oven mitts on.

"Woh, woh, woh, let's calm down here," Jake says, and sets a calming hand on my shoulder. I sit back down on the bed. "Knock it off, Enoch," He adds. This is why I love him.

"And it's not like Hugh's bees are going to go anywhere anytime soon," I point out. "He can't even control them." Bronwyn tilts her head back, leaning it against the wall. Jake puts his arm back around me and we sit there, listening to the dull buzzing of bees behind the closed door. I do wish Miss Peregrine gets here soon, because I'm getting anxious. "Are you feeling better?" I ask Jake, rubbing his hand.

"I think so," He answers. "I've just got a headache, now." I half smile at him and close my eyes. If we're going to wait here until Miss Peregrine gets back I should at least try to get some sleep. Jake starts to rub my neck tenderly. We lay in the bed like that for a while, until Bronwyn suddenly breaks the silence.

"OLIVE!" She yells. She starts towards the door, but Enoch jumps in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" He says in an accusing voice. Me and Jake stand up, getting ready to jump in if a fight breaks out.

"Olive, I left her downstairs tied to a bed like a dog, and now she needs my help!" Bronwyn yells, and shoves Enoch over. He didn't fly into the wall like I expected, but just tripped over to the side. Interesting. Bronwyn gets ready to punch the door down, and that's when I realize what she's about to do.

"Bronwyn, no! We'll get stung to death!" I yell. But it's too late. She punches the door with all of her strength, and we all brace ourselves for the oncoming swarms of bees. Nothing happens. I open my eyes. Bronwyn is standing in front of the door cradling her hand. "What'd you do?" I ask, getting closer.

"I broke my hand!" She yells, and shows me the injury. It's already swelling up, and all purple.

"Karma," Enoch states, smugly, and Jake shoves him onto the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bronwyn. Why didn't you punch through the door?" I ask, puzzled.

"I don't know!" She whines.

"Here, how about you come lay down, and-"

"I'm not leaving Olive to die!" Bronwyn yells, hindering my sentence. She turns back to the door, and before anyone can stop her, she opens it up, and slips out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. I sigh.

"She's dead," Enoch announces, and Jake shoulders him into the bed a second time.


	14. Chapter 14: The Connection: Hugh's POV

They won't listen. I've tried, and tried again, but it's like they think my friends are the enemies and they need to protect me. I sit by the stairs, leaning on the banister. I just close my eyes when I hear the scream. I can't tell where it's coming from but it's definitely loud. I feel like this is my fault. I know I can't do anything to stop the bees, but what if I'd just closed my mouth, would they sting my mouth open, or would they get the message and retreat back into my stomach. I guess I'll never know. I close my eyes and try to summon the bees back into my mouth but it's like the connection I once had with them is gone. I cough into my elbow, and a few stray bees fly out, joining their friends in the frenzy. I hear a crash and turn to look at the door I hear it from. Shortly after the crash, the door opens. I jump up from my spot, ready to protect whoever comes running out. Its Bronwyn. Now what in the world is _she_ doing? She sees me as she scrambles through the bees yelling, and hits the stairs running. I run after her, curious of where this goes.

We reach the bottom of the stairs, and I follow her down the hallway into Miss Peregrine's room. Then I remember: I had told her to leave Olive here. I tied her up. Is Olive dead because of me? In the room, I close the door behind us. A bunch of bees are in here, but not enough that it's too hard to see or hear anything.

"Olive!" Bronwyn calls out.

"Olive!" I mimic, and walk over to the end of the rope Olive was supposed to be tied to. It's almost ripped to shreds. Bronwyn sees the rope too, and cries out, running to it. She grabs the ripped up rope end and cradles it as if it's a it's a baby.

"Oh, my Little Magpie," She weeps "I've failed you." I pat her on the back and look up, searching for any trace of Olive. My eyes lock on an open window close to the ceiling.

"Oh-no," I mutter, walking over to it, so that I am directly under the window. "Bronwyn," I call. She tramples over the rope, and meets me at my side. She gasps.

"Olive?!" She yells. We wait.

"Bronwyn?!" We here a little voice call out, barely audible because it's so far away.

Bronwyn grins. "Thank the Birds," She mumbles. "Olive, you're okay! Where are you?!"

"I'm stuck," Olive replies. "And I need help, before I float away!"

Bronwyn nods her head. "We'll be up there as fast as we can!" She yells back. She starts to walk to the door, but I touch her shoulder. She stops and turns around.

"We can't go out there. You've got the most bee stings I've ever seen in my whole life," I say. "And I'm worried that if you get anymore, you'll die."

Bronwyn shrugs. "What else can we do? You heard Olive, we've got to hurry or she'll float all the way to outer space."

I think for a second, and say, "Hold on." She stares into my eyes, somehow knowing what I'm going to do, and nods. I sure do hope this works. I close my eyes and try to connect to my furry yellow insects. The connection is strong once again, and I grin. Perfect. Concentrating really hard, I will all of the bees back inside of me. All of a sudden, I hear a loud buzzing sound, and I open my eyes. The door to the room bursts open, sending a stream of bees flying towards me. Bronwyn ducks down to the ground just as they reach my mouth. I can feel them passing by my teeth, and into my throat, bottling up into my stomach. Minutes pass, and then every single bee that was once in the house are now buzzing around in my stomach. The burning sensation I used to feel in my gut returns once again.

"Are you alright?" Bronwyn asks, looking clearly frightened by what she just witnessed.

I nod, and smile at her. "Let's go get Olive."


	15. Chapter 15: The Vision: Jake's POV

The buzzing stopped. I hadn't notice it at first but when I do I sit up from the bed, waking up Emma. "Jake?" She says, opening her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"The buzzing stopped," I say. Enoch looks at me, and gets off of his bed.

"You're right,I don't hear it anymore either," He agrees, smiling.

"Do you think the bees are gone?" Emma marvels.

I shrug. "There's only one way to find out." I walk over to the door, and Enoch and Emma join me. We look at each other, nervously. "On the count of three," I tell them. Enoch and Emma nod. "One." Enoch gulps. "Two." Emma puts her hand on mine, and when I say "Three," we open the door together. Empty. The hallway is empty other than the occasional dead bee on the floor. We step out into the hall and close the door behind us.

"Where's Hugh?" Enoch wonders aloud, walking around the empty hallway.

"What happened?" We all jump and turn around. Millard is in the doorway of Emma and Bronwyn's room, Claire behind him.

"I don't know," Emma answers. "They're all just… gone."

Claire looks at the three of us and her eyes pop out. "Where's Bronwyn?" She demands.

"She went downstairs to get Olive," Emma replies, shifting the oven mitts around on her hands.

"Do you think she got there okay?" Millard asks me. I shake my head.

"I don't know," I say. "We better go see." We are about to go down the stairs when Horace tears into the hallway, yelling for us to stop.

"Gees, Horace, we would've let you catch up with us if you just hollered," Millard states.

"No it's not that," He catches his breath. "It's Olive. She's on the roof!"


	16. Chapter 16: A Chimney Seat: Emma's POV

"Oh my Bird!" I yell. "Then why are we all just standing here?! Let's go!" Everybody seems to be surprised by my sudden burst of energy but I ignore them, and race down the stairs. Olive is hanging on the roof! She could let go any second now, and we'd never see her sweet little face ever again! I steal a glance over my shoulder and see everyone following me, my boyfriend in the lead.

At the bottom of the stairs I see Bronwyn and Hugh heading for the front door. "Bronwyn!" I yell. "Olive's on the roof!"

Bronwyn spins around and her eyes bulge when she sees all of us behind her. "I know!" She replies. "We have to hurry!" Hugh unlocks the door, and we all poor outside, in a rush. The first thing I notice when I get out there are the clusters of people scattered around the front lawn pointing there foons at the roof and talking to each other at the same time. When they see all of us standing there, watching them, they gasp and turn there foons in our direction.

"Jake," I whisper. "Who are they?" Jake is at my side, our shoulders pressed together.

"They're my neighbors," he responds.

"What were they watching?" I ask.

"Probably Olive," He answers, again.

"Where is she?! Where's Olive?" Bronwyn says worryingly, stepping in front of us. Jake grabs my hand and we walk towards the crowd. Bronwyn eyes us, and trails after. We walk up to one of the neighbors, a big, fat, pale guy, with large glasses, and a t-shirt. He sees us coming and taps his foon.

"Do you mind taking a selfie with me?" He asks us, pointing at his foon.

"What's a selfie?" I ask. The man looks at me, baffled, but luckily Jake jumps in.

"What were you videoing a second ago?" He questions. Bronwyn steps up closer to us, listening intently.

"That little girl, of course!" The pudgy man points over my shoulder, and the three of us turn around. Shouting from the roof, Olive grips a gutter, her skinny legs kicking above her. I squint my eyes and notice a blue bird flying around her, flapping it's wings and squawking.

"Oh, dear Bird," Bronwyn gasps, and sprints off in Olive's direction.

"Now if you could just take one little picture with me for instagram, I'd be very-" the man starts to say, but Jake pulls me away from him, and we head back to our group. Neighbors are very strange.

"What are we doing? Shouldn't we be getting Olive?" I ask him.

"We are. I'm getting a latter first. It's the only way we'll be able to reach her," He answers, and we head to Jake's weird vehicle storage.

"Is it in here?" I say, gesturing to the big door. Jake walks over to a weird looking button pad located on the left side of the door, and begins pressing buttons.

"Yeah, my parents don't have a shed, so we just keep everything in our garage because it's so big," he presses one last button on the keypad and the "garage" door begins to slowly open, groaning like a hollowgast. Our friends join us, coming from the front lawn.

"What are you doing? Where's Olive?" Millard says, urgingly.

"Olive's still on the roof," Jake answers. "We have to hurry. We're getting my latter."

The door finishes opening and we all rush in, looking for Jake's latter. His garage really _is_ big. There are two motor vehicles in here, and lots of metal shelves scooted up against the walls. Everybody heads to the shelves first looking behind boxes and crates. Jake walks right to the shelf at the end. I stop and watch as a he reaches over and grabs a ladder that's propped up on the left side of the shelf. He groans as he picks it up, his biceps bulging.

"Guys! Jake's got the latter, let's go!" I call to everybody, and join Jake in carrying the latter. "How'd you know it was there?" I ask. We had all left the garage and are now heading to the front yard.

"My parents usually put it there, so I decided to check there, first," Jake says. At the front of the house, we pinpoint the location of Olive on the roof, and Jake props the latter up directly underneath her. He starts to climb it, but Bronwyn stops him.

"Can I please go? I'm the one who lost her in the first place," She says. Jake nods his head and gets of the latter.

"But be careful, especially with your broken hand," He advises, gesturing to her limp hand.

"I'll sure try," Bronwyn replies, and steps up on the latter. Jake grabs the sides of it to keep it steady, and Bronwyn begins to climb. We all step back, so we can see what's happening above us. Bronwyn is walking across the roof, towards Olive, as that insane bird flies around in circles.

"Bronwyn, hurry!" Screams Olive, and one of her hands lets go.

"Hold on, Olive!" I yell up to her. Bronwyn is just about to get to the little girl when Olive's right hand slips and she flies upwards, screaming.

"No!" Bronwyn yells, and jumps up with all her might. She throws her arms out and grabs the tip of Olive's big toe. Olive yells out, and Bronwyn pulls herself up so she can grip both hands on the the girl's ankles.

"It hurts!" Yells Olive. "You're hurting me!" Bronwyn's feet are two feet high above the ground, so another solution is puzzled. All of the sudden Bronwyn begins swinging her legs, and when they're close enough she wraps them around the chimney, clinging to it with her life. Next she pulls Olive over next to it, and plops her butt down onto the chimney like a chair. Now that Olive is level with her, Bronwyn hugs her tight, and Olive does the same.

"You did it!" Millard exclaims. "You saved Olive!" All of a sudden we hear clapping, and we all turn around. Jake's neighbors had put their foons down and were all cheering for Bronwyn and Olive. Olive notices them and starts waving at them like a queen.

That's when I hear a noise. Not just any noise, but a siren. I turn to Jake. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!" I whisper harshly into his ear. Jake seems confused at first but seems to hear the sirens too, and his eyes widen.

"It's a fire truck!" He gasps, and we whip around in time to see two firetrucks and an ambulance pull up next to his house. This is _not_ good.


	17. Chapter 17: Utter Chaos: Jake's POV

Firemen poor out of the truck, and start questioning the crowd. What am I going to do?! There is absolutely no logical explanation for what just happened on the roof. My neighbors point to the roof, where Bronwyn and Olive are still sitting on the chimney, and the firefighters yell out, racing to my house. Not good.

"Excuse me, but they're fine," Emma says, stepping in front of them.

"Those kids are sitting on a chimney! They are definitely _not_ fine. We're not going to hurt them, we're just going to get them down," The lead firefighter explains.

"You heard her, our friends are _fine_ ," I argue. Everybody in our group nods their heads to what I said.

"Step out of the way, Miss," the fireman puts his hands on Emma's shoulders and tries to move her. I rage with anger, shoving the fireman off Emma.

"Don't put your hands on my girlfriend," I say. Emma looks at me with loving eyes and I nod at the latter propped up on the roof. She gets the message, and rushes over to it, about to move it away, but one of her oven mitts slips off. Out of the blue the grass erupts in flames, and the firefighters yell out, jumping back. This is getting way out of hand. Behind us Enoch collapses in the grass, and a few of my neighbors cry out, pointing at his dead, motionless body. Great. Paramedics crowd around him and feel his pulse.

"He's dead!" A paramedics yells. One of my neighbors faints into the grass, and the others begin screaming at something behind me. I turn around only to see firefighters rolling around in the grass as the grass fire is being sprayed upon by a fire hose controlled by more firemen. Emma's moving frantically to put her mitts back on but her hands are shooting fire everywhere.

"He isn't dead! Stop!" Claire cries as the paramedics load Enoch onto a stretcher.

"Jake, stop him! He's getting Olive!" Horace yells at me. I look up and see a firefighter standing on the roof, calling up to Olive who is still sitting on the chimney with Bronwyn.

"It's okay, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to help you down," the fireman reassures her. "So how about you just jump down into my arms?"

"We already told you, she _can't,_ " Bronwyn says. The fireman reaches up as if to pull Olive down but out of nowhere that blue bird starts attacking him, and he tumbles off the roof, swinging his arms about the whole time.

A paramedic cries out and I turn around, seeing Claire munching on his arm with her back mouth. "He's not dead! Leave him be!" Claire yells at them. Ignoring her, the rest of the paramedics start marching to the ambulance with Enoch. This is all too much. I don't know what to do. _What do I do?_ That's when a miracle happened. Just as the firemen put out the grass fire, Emma slips her oven mitts back on, the paramedics reach the ambulance, and the fainted neighbor recovers, sitting up in a very confused, dazed way, a rather messy lady, with a tote bag in her arms walks up in the middle of all this chaos.

"Miss Peregrine!" Hugh yells. All of the peculiars sigh in relief, and the street is filled with silence.

"What in _the world_ is going on here?!" She demands.

` I gulp. "Well, uh… Olive… she… uh…" I stammer. My freekin palms are sweating.

"Enough!" She yells. "Off with all of you," she says, gesturing to all of my neighbors, the firefighters, and the paramedics. "There is nothing to see here." The neighbors take a few more pictures, and fumble away.

"You don't understand, Miss, this boy is dead-" One of the paramedics begins, but Enoch gasps awake and she screams, dropping the stretcher and Enoch onto the sidewalk.

"Told you," Claire mumbles under her breath. Screaming, the paramedics pile back into the ambulance, driving away at full speed. The fire men help up the guy that fell off the roof, and they all return to their trucks. In a few minutes, every last one of them is gone, leaving Miss Peregrine and all of us standing in my front lawn awkwardly.

"Everybody, inside. _Now_ ," Miss Peregrine orders. I grab Emma's hand, or… oven mitt, and we all go back the way we came, leaving Bronwyn and Olive on the roof outside.


	18. Chapter 18: Blue Momembelows: Emma's POV

When we're all inside, seated around the dining table, Miss Peregrine puts her hands on her hips and looks at Jake. "Mister Portman, I am very disappointed in you," she declares, narrowing her eyes. "And where in the world is your shirt?" We all look ridiculous to her, I presume. Jake with no shirt, Me, and Hugh with burnt cloths, and everyone else with red bumps from the bee stings scattered on their faces.

Jake's eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to say something but I interject, saying, "It really wasn't Jacob's fault. We all got sick, and Olive somehow got out onto the roof, and we all had to-"

"Miss Bloom, I really don't need you to defend him," says Miss Peregrine.

"Jake didn't have any control on anything, actually," reports Millard. "I mean, he couldn't of stopped me from turning visible," Millard points out.

"Or when my bees went berserk and stung everyone," suggests Hugh.

"Or when I died. _Twice_ ," Enoch states.

"Or when I bit a paramedic," says Claire.

"Or even when I caught him, the bathroom, and the front lawn on fire," I add. Miss Peregrine looks at all of us, surprised by our unity over Jake.

"So this whole disaster was _all_ of our faults," Horace concludes. "So don't blame it all on Jake."

Miss Peregrine pauses, considering our statement, and says "Very well, then." She plops the tote bag onto the table and ruffles her hair. A leaf or two floats down onto the ground. "I have succeeded in bringing back the cure for you children," she says triumphantly.

"Where did you find it?" Millard questions as she pulls out a handful of uprooted flowers. They shine in the light of the room, giving off a neon blue glow. Millard's eyes widen in wonder. "What _are_ they? He asks.

"They're Blue Momembelows," Miss Peregrine states proudly. "I had to travel all the way to North Africa to get them."

"How'd you get there and back so fast?" Horace observes.

"I used the loop of course. You know, the one that took us to Jake's house in the first place? I used it to travel to Bentham's house, and used the panoopticon to travel to North Africa. It took a while, but I achieved my goal, didn't I?" She says, and dumps out the rest of the flowers on the table. Millard laughs in amazement.

"So, do we _eat_ the flowers?" Enoch asks. He shivers. "Because I'd rather _die_ then eat a raw flower."

"No, Enoch, you will not be eating a dirty plant, _raw_ ," Miss Peregrine rolls her eyes. "I'm going to mash it up into bits and stir it into milk." She finishes, and carries the flowers into the kitchen.

"Milk isn't that bad," Enoch considers.

"Oh, it's horrid," Claire gags, and we all laugh.

 _ **(One More chapter left!)**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Feather: Olive's POV

Bronwyn moves me over to her other arm, and I lay my head back down on her shoulder. The shoulder of the person who saved my life. Adeline is resting in Bronwyn's hair, sleeping quietly. "Why hasn't Miss Peregrine given us the cure yet?" I ask her. She's petting her broken hand, which she'd injured even further when she had grabbed my foot. It's all puffy, and red.

"I don't know, Olive," Bronwyn answers. "Maybe she doesn't know we're up here."

"Don't you think everybody would tell her?" I reply. Bronwyn agrees with me, and begins to smooth out my hair with her good hand. "Thanks for saving me," I tell her.

"Sweetie, It was my fault you got on the roof in the first place," Bronwyn admits, sadly.

I shake my head. "That's not right, it was all Hugh's fault. He's the one who tied me up."

"I guess so." She stops petting my hair as if she realizes something. "He's also the person who let all of those bees out." So _that's_ why there was a swarm of bees attacking me earlier. We hear a bump on the roof, and jump. We can't see what it was because it's nighttime and really dark outside. "Who's there?" Bronwyn calls out into the darkness. A tall figure walks out from the shadows, and stands at the bottom of the chimney. "Oh, hey Emma," Bronwyn sighs with relief, and scoots closer to the edge so I can see her.

"Hey, guys, how are you holding up?" Emma asks, hugging herself in the chilly night air.

"I guess I'm alright," I reply quietly. "Did Miss Peregrine get the medicine?"

Emma holds up two glasses of a milky blue liquid. "Actually, that's what I came up here to give you."

Bronwyn reaches down so Emma can hand her the drinks. Bronwyn sits back up and passes one of them over to me. "What _is_ it?" I ask, scrunching up my nose.

"It's a flower mashed up in some milk," Emma reports.

I smell it. "Uh…"

"It's not as bad as you think. It tastes like celery and water," Emma assures me. I look over at Bronwyn as she gulps down the substance. When she's finished, she hands Emma the empty glass. I shrug and take a sip. Oh well. If this will get me down from the roof… I chug it as fast as I can, but can still taste the rotten tang it contains as it washes down my throat. When I'm done, I drop the glass down the chimney by accident and shake my head wildly. That was _disgusting._

"Woh, there, Olive," Bronwyn laughs. "I didn't think it was _that_ gross." When I finally get over the bitter aftertaste I look up at Bronwyn. Adeline is gone. "What is it, Magpie?" Bronwyn asks me, seeing my confused expression.

"Oh, it's nothing. When will I be coming down?" I ask, peering over the edge of the roof.

"I don't know. Miss Peregrine says the effects of the Blue Momembelows appear at random times. Jake's already cured though. He doesn't feel sick anymore." Emma says, climbing up onto the chimney with us. I nod and look back at Bronwyn's head. I wonder where Adeline went? I notice a feather in Bronwyn's hair and tell her.

"Oh, that's weird. Where'd that bird go?" She says, plucking the feather out of her curls. She hands it to me and I observe it.

"I haven't an idea where it went," I reply, and tuck the soft, blue feather into my skirt. I lay my head back down on Bronwyn's shoulder and Emma puts an arm around us. We sit there, gazing up at the stars, and I silently thank Adeline. Pretty soon, I fall fast asleep on Bronwyn to the sound of Emma humming.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
